Starting Over?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set just before the end of the last episode in S6. What was going on in Leslie's mind when she woke up in hospital? What was Jake thinking? Was the road to true love as smooth as it seemed? Tinny & Des certainly have a lot of talking to do.. Can one more case be all the guys need to get them out of their mess and will Leslie ever go back to the police?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Republic of Doyle. All copyright belongs to the original writers and creators. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1

Leslie stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She had been shot. She had been shot and left for dead. She sighed, thinking about the bullet that pierced her skin and hit her shoulder blade. The memory of fighting for the gun from her senior officer made her stomach churn. She was amazed she was still alive. One hand rested on her still flat stomach as she thought about the new life she had growing inside her. She thought of Jake and everything that had happened with the teenager he had believed to be his daughter, her husband and the million and one things that had led them to where they were. She sighed, knowing that Pickard was dead but not wanting to admit it. She had been fighting for the life of her child as well as her own.

"Hey." She looked up to see Rose walk into the room. "You ok?"

"Where's Jake?"

"Oh honey."

"Rose." She paused. The pain in her shoulder catching her breath. "Please,"

"He's ok. He's safe."

"Rose."

"He's at the station. Locked up."

Horror flashed across Leslie's face. She had always known he was innocent. She had got the proof. She wasn't about to let him rot.

"Alisha. She has the evidence. Jake didn't do anything."

"I know." Rose smiled. "Des and Malachy are collecting him now. He's ok, it was a formality as he was on the run. Please stop. All this isn't good for you, or my step grandchild." She watched as Leslie blushed.

"The doctor hasn't said anything."

"Well, he told me. You have me as your point of contact; after Jake. You are going to be fine. And so are the little ones." Rose watched as the look of complete shock and relief crossed the younger woman's face. "You knew? Twins right? You knew?"

"Er." She shook her head. "No. I. Oh my." She paused as the door to her hospital room opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pregnant." Jake paused as he tapped his fingers together. He was terrified, knowing how badly Leslie had been injured. He had no idea what had happened to her once he had left her with Nikki. He knew his ex wife was an excellent doctor but her new husband was a jerk. A real jerk. He just hoped he hadn't stopped Nikki from helping Leslie. He just prayed she was going to be ok. He had no idea why she hadn't told him she was having their baby. A million thoughts ran through his head, each one worse than the last. Fighting not to cry he looked up as the door opened.

"That looks nasty." He nodded to the bruised and swollen eye the detective had. The bald man shrugged his shoulders.

"You know? Sometimes you just run into a jerk."

"I know that feeling." Malachy added as he joined them. "Can we go now, Dan?"

Detective Hood nodded. Resting a hand on Jake's shoulder as he passed him.

"Jake? She's a tough cookie. The best detective I ever worked with. Look after her." Jake nodded.

"I will." He answered honestly as his father ushered him out of the room. He blinked as Malachy ushered him away.

"Cmon son." He stated calmly, knowing how badly his son wanted to be with his girlfriend. Jake nodded, following his father out of the police station.

 ** _A/N first Republic of Doyle story for a while. Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth

Jake remained silent as Malachy ushered him towards the car. He knew Leslie would hate being in hospital- she always avoided the places unless there was no other option. The memory of her laying in his arms as his father drove to Nikki's house would haunt him forever. He closed his eyes, trying to push the memory of her blood soaked shirt out of his mind. He had been too slow. Pickard had been a dirty cop; intent on making her look like the bad guy. He shook his head sadly.

"Rose said she will stay with Leslie until you get to her."

"Good." Jake meant it. His step mother was a force to be reckoned with. Canadian with Irish roots she had the formidable presence he wished he had. "You and Rose."

"Yeah?"

"After Mom. After Mom died how did you know?"

"Know what son?" Malachy ignored a traffic light as he spoke.

"How did you know that you and Rose would work out? That you'd be ok?"

"Honestly? I didn't and I still don't. I loved your Ma. With everything I had I loved her and I always will. You, Christian and Kathleen were kids, babies really. Meeting Rose and everything that happened since." He paused. "I sometimes wonder if your Ma sent her to us because she knew how useless I'd be with the three of you on my own."

"That's true."

"Hey."

"Well, you said it."

"What's this about?"

"Nuffin."

"Jacob Doyle."

"What if I mess things up? Like I did with Nikki? What if I'm a crap father?"

"I've seen you with Sloane and Tinny. You are a good dad." He paused. "And as for you and Leslie? She'll keep you in check and if you mess her about I'll kill you. Ok?"

"Thanks Da." Jake smiled slightly as his father pulled the car into the hospital car park. He just prayed that Leslie was ok.

Xxxxxxxx

Rose sat quietly in her chair as Leslie dozed. The surgery and analgesic had wiped the younger woman out. She hoped the girl could get some peace; knowing life with the Doyle family was always a challenge. She looked up as Kathleen re-entered the room.

"I just spoke with Tinny. She's fine. She's with Des and Christian."

"Ok." Rose smiled slightly. She had a feeling things would work out for the hapless detective and the young police officer. She hoped so.

"I also just saw Dad's car in the parking lot."

"Good." Rose got to her feet. "I think Leslie and Jake could do with some peace." Kathleen nodded, knowing that her brother still didn't know about the twins. She briefly wondered what type of Auntie she was going to be. The door opened as Jake rushed in.

"Leslie." Jake rushed to her beside, barely recognised his sister and stepmom. Malachy ushered his wife and daughter out of the room as Jake sat at Leslie's side. The blonde woman remained sleeping as Jake lifted her hand, kissing the knuckles as he watched her face for any sign she knew he was there.

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A Sign?

Jake held Leslie's uninjured hand as she slept. He couldn't shake the feeling that if he let go he would lose her forever. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 'Alive' that was all that mattered. He rested his head on the best next to her; the hand he held still in his grasp. Exhaustion was beginning to take over. He and Leslie had been through so much - his divorce, cases that had almost had them killed, Sloane, her husband and the abduction that had almost killed her. His eyes filled with tears over the thought that he could have lost her so many times. Now Pickard had shot her, beaten her to a pulp and had her kicked out of the job she loved.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand as he sighed. His eyes fell closed as the rhythmic beeping of the machines lulled him to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

"The Bikers? That moron?"

"Rhodes." Rose linked her arm through Malachy's. He nodded.

"Yeah, him. They're gone. Rhodes is dead. His minions are under arrest. It's safe here." He hugged his wife to him. "Rose; just this once. For five minutes we are all safe." The red head nodded as she let him hold her. She just prayed she was right.

"Kathleen has gone to find Tinny and Des."

"You think they'll be ok?" Malachy asked. Rose sighed as he released her. She nodded.

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be? Des is a good man. Tinny has her head screwed on. She'll be fine. It's those two in there that I'm worried about."

"Jake does have a habit of attracting trouble. And now with Leslie hurt and a baby on the way." He smiled slightly.

"Babies."

"Wha?!"

"Twins. Malachy. They run in her family. Her uncles are twins." Rose smiled slightly, the shock on his face. He ran a hand over his face, feeling lost for a moment.

"Twins."

"Twins."

"I thought he was gonna loose it when we found her. Rose. I thought she was dead. He'd bested the crap out of her before he shot her." Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the young woman. "She looked dead."

"Thanks to Nikki they are ok. And Hood told me that scum is dead. So, we can relax. At least until the next bill lands on the doorstep." He nodded, taking her hand.

"Home."

"Home." Rose smiled.

Xxxxxxx

Leslie opened her eyes as she realised someone was in the room with her. She glanced to her side, relieved to see Jake laying with his head next to her hip. Raising a hand she ran her fingers through his short dark hair.

"Jake?" Her voice quiet, unsure if she wanted to disturb him but concerned he would hurt his back if he stayed in such an awkward position. "Jake?"

"Ur,? Um! Leslie!" He snapped his eyes open as he sighed happily. "You're awake."

"I know."

"I was." He looked her in the eye as she raised an eyebrow. "I was so scared."

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." She cupped his face with her palm, her thumb running over the stubble that had grown. "I should tell you something."

"I know." He beamed at her. "The baby. Dad didn't want to tell me but I was there when he told Nikki. And I know why you didn't want to give me more reason to worry but we are gonna be great. Well obviously you will be but I'll try. I'll try my best."

Leslie smiled at him, letting his babble on a few minutes before resting her thumb on his lips. He fell silent; kissing the thumb.

"Twins." Leslie whispered as his eyes grew wider. "Twins." She bit her lip as he looked at her in shock.

"We. Babies not baby."

"Two of them."

"God. I love you." He kissed her as she let her eyes fall closed. He rested a hand on her still flat abdomen. "And these two. I love them too." Leslie rested her head against the pillow as her injured hand covered his.

"Are you free? Do they know?"

"Yes." He held her hand again. "Yes, we're good. It's over. Time for a new story for us now." He kissed her hand again. Leslie smiled and nodded. "But you rest now." Jake told her. "Sleep. I ain't going anywhere." He sat back in the plastic chair as Leslie drifted off. The man watching him through the window remained unseen as he silently watched the lovers. He knew Jake was wrong. Things were far from over.

Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble

Leslie lay staring at the ceiling. She was desperate to go home. She missed her own bed - she wanted to be on her own sofa with Jake curled around her. She heard him snore quietly as he slept beside her. She couldn't help but smile. They had been through Hell. Convinced she was dying she had believed she would never see him again. When Rose had told her how her step son had found her and brought her to his ex wife's home she had cried. Nikki had no reason to help her - other than being a doctor and she would always be grateful.

"Jacob Doyle." She whispered as he carried on sleeping. "Will you marry me? When I'm stronger and you and I are back to normal will you marry me."

Jake stirred slightly, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his short hair. He sighed happily as he raised his head.

"Leslie?"

"Umm?"

"Did you say something?"

"It doesn't matter."

Jake smiled at her, holding her gaze he kissed her hand. He couldn't quite believe they had got to the point where they were actually a couple - parents and he couldn't be happier.

"It does. Go on."

"I was being sentimental."

"You?! No." He quirked his lip slightly.

"I'm finally divorced."

"I know. You told me." He laced his fingers through hers; remembering the night they had spent together weeks earlier. He swallowed hard as he blushed. "So?"

"Marry me? If you want to. I mean. I er."

He kissed her firmly on the lips as she fell silent.

"Yes." He mumbled against her lips. "Yes, I'll marry you. I'd marry you this minute if we could."

Leslie smiled at him, knowing he meant every word.

Xxxxxxx

Tinny glared at the screen on her phone, knowing she had to be honest with herself. She was a Doyle - there was no way she was escaping the family. The whole clan had a way of attracting trouble. Now Des had picked up the knack she wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm a police officer." She sighed.

"Yes, you are." She turned to see her grandfather sit next to her. "I wish you were anything else. A nice, safe and boring job. But." He tilted his head. "You're a Doyle and as such destined to attract trouble. I'm sorry sweetheart but it's in our DNA."

"What about Des?"

"Des Courtney? He is one of life's innocents. But I do know he loves you. Always has."

"I know."

Malachy watched her. "Then?"

"He's too good for me."

"No. And I never want to hear you say that about any man ever again. You are as good as anyone else."

Tinny sighed. "I'll only bring him trouble."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I think I do."

"Then for the love of all that's holy tell the boy!Because we've had years of this with Jake and Leslie and to be truthful I don't think I can take it again. He hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Honestly? I think of Des as one my boys and I don't want him to be hurt. If you have to break his heart do it but please don't break your own in the process."

"Pops." She stepped back. "I."

"Don't just stand there girl. Go to him." Malachy smiled as Tinny turned before heading out of the house.

Xxxxxx

A:N if you are reading this please review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I was asked to continue so here goes. I appreciate every review

Trouble

Tinny closed her eyes as she tried to order her thoughts. Things had been crazy, she had broken up with Des. In hindsight she knew that was stupid. Her uncle had been arrested and a crooked police officer had framed him before trying to kill Leslie. Who just happened to be pregnant.

"Hi."

She looked up to see Des watching her.

"Hi." She smiled back at him. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh Ok." Des sat beside her on the wall. "Why?" He braved a glance at her as she sighed.

"Because I miss you." She blushed. "And I am so sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to."

Des nodded solemnly. "I know. But it's important that you're honest. And you were. So that's ok." He looked at his hands as she reached over, taking his larger hand in her smaller one.

"Yes, but I had no right to hurt you. And I am so sorry." She looked him in the eye as he smiled slightly.

"Forgiven." He smiled warmly. "We're still friends? Yeah?"

"No."

He looked crestfallen. "I'd like for us to get back together. I'd like to be your girlfriend. Again." She blushed furiously as he smiled.

"Yeah? What changed?"

"Nothing. Everything. I realised something."

Des nodded, apparently accepting her explanation. "What did you realise?" He watched as she took a deep breath.

"That I love you." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms as he smiled.

"Love you too." He smiled before kissing her.

Xxxxx.

Rose sat at the kitchen table reading the case file they had put together while trying to find a way to save Jake and Leslie.

"Rose?"

"Yeah." She looked up to see her step daughter take the seat opposite her.

"Tinny called. She's fine. Her and Des are back together."

Rose smiled as Kathleen pulled a face.

"Always said she was a smart girl." Rose took her reading glasses off as her stepdaughter raised her eyebrows. "Des is a good boy. He'll look after her. And, she could have dated a bad guy."

"True. At least we know him. His father is a criminal."

"And So is Tinny's. Kathleen, let them be. She's got a good heart and head on her shoulders."

"She's like Jake."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing." Rose returned to her reading as she began to wonder what had become of her husband and oldest step-son.

Xxxxxxxx

Malachy ran a hand over his face, silently counting his blessings. His granddaughter was safe, Des, Kathleen, Jake and Leslie were safe. Rose was at home, probably tying up loose ends and Christian was well, Christian. Thinking of his older son he turned to see him walking towards him

"Hey."

"What is it son? The bar?"

"Needs redecorating after Jake trashed it."

"He did not trash it." Malachy glared, knowing that sibling rivalry would always be a problem for his sons. Christian pulled a face. "Out with it. Cmon."

"It's not the bar." He sighed. "I found this under my wipers. Just because Leslie is gonna be ok and Alisha - who by the way is hot! Caught the bad guys, doesn't mean Jake is safe." He handed his father the plain piece of paper he had been carrying. "I think we still have a problem."

Malachy read the note. Anger built in the pit of his stomach as he realised his older son was right.

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Danger?

Malachy read the note once more before handing it back to Rose. She glared at the piece of paper as if it would poison anyone who touched it.

"Christian Ok?"

"Yes." Malachy loved the way his wife treated all his children as if they were her own. He knew when she was going into 'over protective mom mode'. He also knew when she was just plain furious. This seemed to be a mix of them both.

"Rose?"

"Do Jake and Leslie know? About this?"

"I'd like them to stay in the dark. For now. Leslie is pregnant and still recovering from everything. She was shot."

Rose nodded. "I know that. You almost got beaten to death too. Mal, we aren't kids anymore either and we are in way over our heads with this."

Malachy sighed. "I know. But I'm his father. It's my job to protect them. And yes, I know Jacob is a grown man. I know he his a right pain in the arse at times but he is my son. Those babies are our grandchildren and as for Leslie."

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to Jake." Rose smiled slightly. Malachy returned the smile, knowing that she was right. "So."

"So?"

"We take this note to the police. Let them deal with it."

"No."

"Why?"

"A cop shot Leslie. Framed Jake." He held his hands up. "I don't trust them at the moment."

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow as Kathleen walked back into the kitchen.

"What'd I miss?"

"Just give me and Rose a minute."

"Jeez, I'm the mother of a grown daughter and I get sent to my room." She huffed.

"Honey, to your dad you are always gonna be 12." Rose watched the horror cross her stepdaughter's face as she hurried out of the kitchen. Malachy sighed heavily.

"Rose."

"Malachy."

"Someone wants to hurt our family. The kids."

Rose frowned. "Then I suggest we stop them."

Xxxxxxx

Leslie smiled as she realised Jake was still there with her. His head rested on his folded arms as he held one hand over hers, mindful of the IV drip that still snaked into her veins.

"Jake?"

"No." He slept heavily. "No, Da."

"It's ok." Leslie ran her fingers through his dark hair. "It's ok."

Jake breathed deeply. Still asleep he began to shake slightly. It was then she realised her cheeky, self assured pain in the ass partner was crying.

"Wake up." She nudged him as he fell silent. "Jake Doyle!"

"Um. Yeah? Wha? Leslie? You ok?" His senses seemed to return to him at once. He searched her face; looking for any sign she wasn't doing as well as the doctors had said.

"You were having a nightmare." She explained.

"Sorry." He kissed her hand. "I dunno. I just. You were gone. You."

"I'm here." She held his gaze. "Jake Doyle." He wiped his eyes as tears threatened to fall once again. "We're safe."

"Are we?" He couldn't shake the feeling the nightmares would still go on. Leslie nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" She touched his face.

"Anything."

"Can we get married? Would you marry me?" She bit her lip as a smile spread across his lips.

"Like you have to ask!" He kissed her. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain. We can do this. We can be happy." He kissed her again, oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Watching ?

"You can stop smiling like a Cheshire Cat, you know?" Leslie smiled as Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't." Jake smiled. "You just asked me to marry you. And I said yes."

Leslie smiled as she touched his hand. "Yeah. I did. It's about time you made an honest woman of me Jacob Doyle." She teased. "Getting me in the family way, not to mention everything else. Corrupting me."

"Oh and you were so innocent." He smiled as she laughed.

"You know I was!"

"In your dreams." Jake laughed just as his cell phone sprang to life. Leslie nodded; she knew he had to take the call. He rolled his eyes. "Hey Da! Yeah I'm happy." He laughed as he heard his father on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'm still in the hospital with Leslie." He frowned as he listened to his father explain everything that had happened since he and Rose left the younger couple. "And you're sure about this?"

"Son, I have the note in my hand." Malachy walked towards his car, knowing that there was no way he could go to the police with what had happened. Everything with the corrupt police officer and Leslie getting shot had clouded his opinion of just how safe the police were. "Who have you pissed off this time?"

"Me? Why do you always assume it's me?"

"It's not gonna be Leslie." Malachy spoke with certainty. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you don't know that." Leslie pulled a face, wondering what her fiancé and his dad were talking about.

"Son. I know you and I know Leslie."

"Fair point." Jake conceded. His eyes locked with Leslie's as he explained about the note. He was instantly on alert, trying to figure out who was responsible for the note and why it was left there. He felt sick at the thought of Leslie being in more danger. He shook his head. It just didn't seem fair. They had already been through so much. "And my idiot brother is ok?"

"Yes." Malachy confirmed, not even bothering to correct his son. Jake sighed, knowing that he had to do something. He just had no idea what.

Xxxx.

Rose poured coffee into the mug as she thought about everything her family had been through. She was delighted Des and Tinny had made up, despite Kathleen having revelations. Now Leslie and Jake had so much to look forward to she just couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." She looked up as Tinny walked into the room.

"Hey." The younger woman smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"And like I believe that." Tinny frowned. "Rose?" She was instantly worried. "What is it? Is Pops ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah he's fine."

"Good. So?"

"I don't think this is over. We are still on the verge of going bankrupt. Leslie's still not out of the woods yet." Rose sat at the kitchen table. Tinny nodded.

"Pickard is dead."

"Yes." Rose nodded. "He is, But there is more people out there willing to carry on where he left off."

Tinny narrowed her eyes. "You think this is still going on? That just because Alisha arrested those guys and Pickard is dead it isn't over."

"No, honey it isn't over."

Xxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Pops

Tinny sat at the kitchen table deep in thought. She knew Rose had been right. It was a Doyle trait. If trouble was around you could guarantee one of them - usually Jake or Malachy would be in the middle of it. She had accepted that a long time ago. What she didn't understand was why now? Shaking her head she headed across the kitchen knowing this time it was down to the Doyle women to get to the bottom of the mystery.

Xxx

Malachy drove as fast as he dared towards the hospital. It was days like this he regretted allowing his son and granddaughter to become cops. He sighed, knowing it was less dangerous where they were rather than Ireland but people were still getting hurt because of his past.

"Da?" He heard Jake's voice as he pressed the button for speakerphone. "What's so wrong it can't wait until I get home?"

"Lesley ok?"

"Yes. They're going to get her home in the next day or so. You're worrying me now. Should I be worried?"

"If I were you then I would be." Malachy spoke as he pushed his foot to the accelerator. "Poison pen letters, odd phone calls. All after we clear your name and Leslie gets herself shot."

"It wasn't intended." Jake felt a stab of guilt go through him. Malachy sighed.

"I know son, I know. But you have to admit things are a bit weird."

Jake frowned, looking around him. He knew the town like the back of his hand but he could sense something was wrong. He listened as his father continued- the screeching of breaks and the sound of his father yelling made his heart plummet.

"Hey! Hey! Da! Answer me!" He heard the tyres screech before the line went dead.

Xxxx

A:n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Brake

Jake paused for a moment, trying to listen for any sign his father was still on the line. He felt sick as he thought what the sudden squealing of brakes accompanied by the sound of metal crunching would mean for Malachy. He ran a hand over his face.

"Malachy Doyle? You there? You gonna answer me?" He searched in his jacket pockets for his car keys before realising his father had taken him to the hospital and his car was parked outside the family home. Swearing under his breath he almost yelled the older man's name down the line.

Xxxxxxx

Rose stared at the account books, wondering if and how they were going to get the accounts on an even keel. She sighed heavily, knowing while she was the only Doyle to worry about money they were never going to get straight financially. She looked up as she heard Christian talking to someone at the front door.

"Hey." She called out as she heard Christian swear. A larger man seemed as angry as Christian was worried. "Hey!" She yelled as the larger man pushed his way into the house.

"Where's Jake?"

"Crocker!" Christian snapped as Tinny walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trust me, I wish I wasn't. Where's Jake?" He turned to his daughter. Tinny shook her head as Rose stepped towards her.

"Dunno." Kathleen snapped. "Will you just go! The police will be here."

"The police are here." Tinny folded her arms. "What do you want with Pops?"

Crocker swore before running his hand over his face. He felt sick but the fact was he had to find his former father in law. Tinny held his gaze. She had the same determination as her uncle. "Answer me."

"He's in trouble. The moron that Alisha arrested has ties to Calhoun."

"So, both are in prison now." Rose countered. Crocker narrowed his eyes as she spoke. Tinny bit her lip as Rose's cell phone started to ring. She hesitated for a moment as Tinny picked up the phone.

"No it's not. It's me, Tinny." She paused. "What? Are you serious?"

Crocker took the phone from her. "Jake? Your brother is an idiot."

If Jake was surprised to hear the other man's voice he didn't show it. "Tell me something I don't know. What are you doing with my niece?" He snapped, instantly more worried. "I spoke to my Da. He's been in a car crash. I'm looking for him now."

"What?" Rose felt her blood run cold as she saw Crocker visibly pale. "Is Jake ok?"

"Malachy is missing following a car accident. Jake is trying to get to him now." He handed the phone to Tinny before heading out of the house. The Doyle women followed him, Tinny catching up with him before he got to his car.

"I was too late. I should have got here earlier." Crocker stated. "Sorry kid."

"You are not making any sense at all."

"Calhoun is out and he's after revenge. He's killed your grandfather and now he'll come after me and your uncle Jake." He narrowed his eyes as she glared at him.

"My grandfather is not dead." She spat the words out. "You're lying."

"It was only a matter of time before he caught up with Malachy." Crocker glared. "He's a murderer."

"Takes one to know one." Tinny snapped as Rose headed towards her own car. "if you came here to warn us then help us now."

"Kid."

"Constable Doyle."

"Crocker. Your surname should be Crocker."

He sighed. Tinny raised her eyebrow as her mother stepped in . "She has my name because firstly we weren't married and secondly she deserves the best."

Xxxxxx

Malachy groaned. Everything burned and ached. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Blinking he smelled petrol as he began to panic. In that moment he realised that Calhoun had won. There was no way out. He forced himself not to panic as he remembered Jake had been talking to him when he had been run off the road.

"Jake." He whispered as the petrol fumes began to overwhelm him. He knew there was just a slight chance that his youngest child would work out what had happened. He just prayed he would work it out in time.

xxxxx

"Hi." Lesley looked up as the door to her room opened. She knew Jake had gone to call home so she wasn't surprised when it wasn't him returning to her. "What? How?"

"Get up."

"I've been shot. I'm not going anywhere with you." She held his gaze. "You shouldn't either be out of prison!"

"And you, Sweetheart shouldn't be alive. But hey, we all have a lucky break occasionally. Now." He pointed the gun directly at her head. "You wanna see what it's like not to recover from a gunshot wound or are you gonna move?"

xxxc


	10. Chapter 10

Dad?

Jake swore as he realised there was no way he was going to be able to get to his father without transport, especially when he wasn't entirely certain where his father was. He turned full circle before settling on the taxi he saw outside the hospital.

"Hey!" He waved at the taxi driver as he tried to get Malachy on the phone.

Xxxx

"You're serious?" Leslie looked at the man holding a gun on her. "There's oxygen pumped through the hospital. Highly flammable oxygen."

The man waved the gun in her face, ignoring her words. "Move." She glared at him, determined that he wouldn't know-she was scared of him. One hand came to rest on her still heavily bandaged abdomen as she narrowed her eyes.

"I said move."

"I heard ya. What are you going to do if I stay right where I am? Shoot me and not only do you kill me you risk blowing yourself to Kingdom Come. Oxygen is flammable."

"Don't be stupid." His gun wavered slightly as he considered her words. "We breathe it in all the time."

"Yes, mixed with hydrogen, nitrogen and all the other noble gases and the elements that make up air. We breathe air not oxygen. Air only has 21% oxygen in it." She could see the man was beginning to doubt himself. "I did chemistry at college."

"Then! Then you should sit down!"

Leslie nodded, happy to do so. She could see the nurse call button dangling next to the monitor, tempting her to press it.

"And now what?"

"You tell me where Jake is. Where Sloane is."

"I dunno where Sloane is. My guess is she's with her mom." Leslie winced as she thought about the teenager who had broken all their hearts. She knew Jake had really stepped up his game when he had believed he was her father. Sighing. "And as for Jake he was here. I was sleeping. He left."

"The love of his life gets shot and he just leaves? I'm not buying it."

"Honestly? I don't care what you think ." She was exhausted. Adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins had ebbed away - draining her of what little energy she had.

"Talk!"

"I've nothing to say." Leslie sighed. "You wanna get to Jacob Doyle? You find him."

Xxxxxxx

Malachy was not a happy man. His head burned, his shoulders ached and being in a car, upside down in a ditch wasn't his idea of a good time. He groaned as his stomach lurched. He knew he needed to get out of the car as soon as possible. The smell of petrol and the sound of his son's voice brought him to his senses.

"Jake? Where are you?"

"I'm in a cab on the highway looking for you."

"No! Get back to Lesley. She needs you!" He clunked the seatbelt off. "Son? I think I've totalled the car." He sighed as he scrambled out of the door just before the car exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/n sorry for delay , bad case writer's block.


	11. Chapter 11

Bang?

The taxi driver had the sense to remain silent as he continued to drive, clearly aware his customer was trying not to panic. He hoped the younger man could keep calm enough to deal with whatever his caller had said, and also that he remembered to pay his fare.

Xxxxxx

Rose walked towards the car as she realised Tinny had gone with her father. She had never trusted the former police officer turned convicted killer but she had to believe that he loved his daughter and would protect her as much as possible. She shielded her eyes from the low sunlight as Des appeared.

"She went? With him?"

"You know Tinny. She's like Jake and Mal. There's not much that they wouldn't do that she wouldn't." Rose sighed as Des nodded. She was proud of the young woman her step-granddaughter was turning into. She just had the men in the family to worry over. She blinked as her cell phone sprang to life.

"Jake?"

"Rose, I need you to listen." Jake jogged towards the field where he knew his father's car was laying on its roof burned to a shell.

Rose got into her own car as she heard the younger man talk.

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"Car accident. Newalk fields." He stared at the burned out shell of the car suddenly feeling sick. "Someone did this."

"Is Malachy with you? Jake? Is he ok?" She pushed her foot to the accelerator as Jake took a deep breath.

"Rose?"

"Do you have Malachy with you?"

"Rose, his car is a write off. The whole thing has burned up real bad."

"Oh my God." Rose fought the urge to cry. "Is he? I mean."

"No, the body isn't in the car. It's dragging it's saggy carcass towards me. Da, talk to Rose." He held the cell phone out for his father.

"Yeah." He took the small phone from his son. "Gonna take a bit more than being run off the road to get rid of me." He heard Rose swear as Jake sat down on the earthy floor. He felt sick.

"Mal, this was a distraction. They got you away from here and Jake away from the hospital."

"Why?" Malachy was genuinely unclear as to why they were still in danger. Jake took the phone back.

"Who are you with? Where is everyone?"

"Kathleen, Tinny? Des?"

"Des is with me." Rose continued. "Your Sister is at home. Tinny."

"Where is she?"

"Out looking for you." Rose snapped. "With her father."

Jake felt his blood run cold as he thought about the young woman and his former partner. The man had always been a loose cannon. Now he was just explosive.

"You let her go? With that moron?"

"Have YOU tried stopping your niece doing anything?" Rose snapped.

"You concentrate on finding them. I'm going back to hospital. The Old Man can check into the ED while I check on Lesley." He silently prayed she would still be there when he got back.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Love

Jake had never been so relieved to get to a hospital. He knew Rose was on the way to meet him and Malachy, all he had to do now was explain to Lesley why he had left. That and find Tinny and her father.

"Hey." He turned to see Des and Rose head towards him. He could see how worried his step mother really was. He sighed as she reached him. "He's ok. Honestly, I dunno how but the lucky bastard is."

Rose closed her eyes, silently thanking a God she wasn't sure she believed in.

"Tinny is still with Crocker." Des stared firmly. Jake nodded. "He's a scumbag but he is her father. Keep ringing her. See if you can figure out where they are going. I'm going to check on Leslie." He headed away from them hoping that his gut instinct was wrong. It rarely was but he just prayed Leslie was safe.

Xxxxxx

"Really?" Tinny sat next to her father as Crocker headed towards the motorway. "You stoke this van."

"Tinny. I'm a fugitive of the law. An escaped crook. You think I'm gonna just hire a van? Not a chance."

Tinny shrugged her shoulders as he drove. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can try." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Did you love Mom? When you were with her, before I was born. Did you?"

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Tinny was waiting for an answer. He nodded once.

"Yes. Yes I did. I loved your mother. We planned to have a baby. You were very much wanted."

"Oh ok. Good to know." Tinny smiled slightly. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Can I stop you?"

"What the Hell are we actually doing here? Where are you driving?"

He sighed once more. "You didn't have to come after me."

"Not answering the question."

"Can you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Being a cop! Being like Jake and Malachy. Jeez. It's exhausting." He swung the van into the freeway. "I told you. I have some business to sort out. Your grandfather and uncle are magnets for trouble. I don't want them bringing anymore trouble to where you are ."

Tinny glared at him. "You're a convicted killer. A dirty cop and you think they bring trouble to me? Really?"

"I'm your father. Show some respect!"

"When it suits you." She snapped. "Where are we going?"

"To call off the dogs. Then, hopefully everything will go back to normal." He drove, determined not to answer any more questions.

Xxxxxx

Lesley sat on the edge of her bed glaring at the man she had pinned to the bed with his hands tied behind him. The nurse call button blared loudly as nurses rushed into the room.

"Hi." Lesley looked up at one young nurse. "I've detained this man. Call the police, tell them Sargeant Leslie Bennett has a gunman detained."

"Oh. Okay." The nurse left as Leslie raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Stay still. I'm in pain, hormonal and extremely angry right now. Resisting arrest may not be the easiest thing for you right now." Leslie stated calmly as Jake ran into the room.

"What the!"

"So you came back then."

"Of course. Who's your friend?" Jake asked. Leslie shrugged.

"Some guy who wanted to kill me. I'm getting that a lot these days." She stepped away, holding her stitches as Jake felt the anger build in his gut. Leslie had suffered enough because of her association with him. Now there were the babies to consider too. He grabbed the man from the bed as Leslie sat down. "He was sent here. This isn't a trained killer. If he was I'd be dead."

Jake nodded once as police arrived ready to take the gunman away.

Xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

For Temp4Booth who asked me to do a chapter 13

Dad's and daughters

"Why?" Tinny asked as she faced her father, knowing she was not going to get a straight answer from the man. She sighed heavily.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean you and mom hate each other. Pops and you have always hated each other and Jake isn't exactly your biggest fan."

Crocker rolled his eyes. "I'm your father."

"You sound like something from Star Wars. Tinny I am your father." She smirked as he failed to get the reference. "Seriously, genetically you are my father, sure but you don't know me. Not really."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm seeing a promise through." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket before handing it to her. "Call Jake. "

"I don't understand."

"No? Neither do I. Call him."

Xxxxxx

"Mr Doyle." The young doctor approached Malachy as he rested his head in his hand. "I'm Doctor Whitticker. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a car wreck." Malachy sighed as he felt Rose rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Not surprised." Dr Whiticker smiled. "You're a very very lucky man."

"I don't feel it."

"You should."

"I do." Rose sighed. "Thank you."

"You've a fractured rib, collar bone and a nasty wound to your head but no lasting, serious damage." Rose smiled as Malachy took the discharge papers from the doctor. "Rest, painkillers and try to stay away from trouble." He walked away as Rose and Malachy exchanged glances. Both knew the doctor didn't know what he was asking.

Xxxxxxx

"Who is this?" Jake answered the phone as the uniformed officer dragged away the man Leslie had apprehended. "Where are you?"

Leslie sat on the bed as she waited for Jake to end the conversation. "Ok, Ok. I'll be there. Yes, Leslie is with me. Yes. She's ok. I'll be there." He ended the call.

"Well?" Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"Tinny is ok. Well, she says she is. Wants me and Des to meet her and Crocker in West Island at the Walmart Car park. Apparently her father is with her and knows who is behind all this."

"We know who. And one is in prison and one is dead!"

"Yeah but I always thought there was a third." Jake looked at his feet. Leslie nodded before standing in front of him. She kissed him gently.

"Go, go get Des and get our girl home."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N May write one more chapter after this .

If you like this story please let me know what you think of this and have a look at my original fic under Storybookgirl7 on fiction press.


	14. Chapter 14

Home

Des jogged up to where Jake was standing with Rose. The older woman was as worried about Tinny as he was, knowing how she could attract trouble as well as her uncle and grandfather could. As a teenager she had been what Malachy would call a 'handful' but he really blamed her parents apparent disinterest in her for that. He knew she wouldn't be like Kathleen when they had their own kids. He shook himself mentally as he tried to stop himself from thinking too far ahead.

"Des." Jake beckoned him over. "You ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, actually I am not fine. I was thinking about Tinny and that man she is with."

"Her father." Rose stated.

"Biologically. But you know as well as I do he isn't remotely interested in her or her life. She is better off without him."

"That." Jake tapped his back. "is something we can both agree on. Now, how about we go meet her and Croker?"

"You know where she is?" Des smiled, unable to stop the relief in his voice. Jake nodded. "I do. Rose, stay here and keep an eye on Leslie and the old man?"

"I will."

"Less of the old if you don't mind." Malachy shot his son a look as he joined them. "I've been discharged. I'm coming with you." The determination in his voice surprised no one. He wasn't about to let some criminal run away with his only grandchild. He watched Jake nod once. Rose was about to protest when she saw Jake run a hand over his face.

"I need you here. I need someone I can trust with my life here. Leslie was attacked in her room."

"What!"

"She's ok. The babies seem to be ok too. Babies?" He shook his head. "I need you to stay with her. Please Da. She's been through so much. If anything."

"Ok, ok son." Malachy relented as Rose blinked back a tear. "But you let us know the minute you find her. You hear me?"

"I hear ya." Jake nodded to Des before leading him out of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tinny looked out of the windscreen as she felt the van come to a stop. Her father hadn't really spoken since they had bickered earlier. She had no idea why he wanted Jake to meet them. The only hope she had was that somehow her father was playing against type.

"What do I call you?"

"What?" Croker killed the engine as she turned to him.

"I'm 21 years old. I am not about to start calling you daddy. I barely know you. In fact, all I do know is that you were a dirty cop that broke my Mom's heart. Oh and that you murdered a woman." She glared at him.

"Croker. Call me Croker."

"Right." She nodded. "Why are we here, Croker?"

"To meet your uncle."

"Why?"

"Look," He turned to her. "I get you don't trust me. I get that I have no right to act the authoritarian father with you. But I know Jake was risking life in prison for something he didn't do. I get that his girlfriend was being used to destroy him. Leslie Bennett is a good cop. Not like I was. And better than Jake and Malachy put together. They knew that, which is why they wanted her discredited."

"She was shot. Left for dead." Tinny watched him wince. "She's pregnant with twins. I think trying to kill the woman is a little more than discrediting her."

"Agreed." Croker turned to look out of the window. "I know that scum, Pickard and Rhodes are out of the picture. But."

"Rhodes is dead." Tinny narrowed her eyes. "You know that. Pickard is hopefully rotting in Hell as we speak." Croker nodded. He had to agree with his daughter. Real men didn't attack women. It was the lowest of the low. He thought about mentioning that but remembered why he had been in prison in the first place.

"No more than he deserves."

"So, what now?"

"Now." Croker tapped the wheel as he thought. "Now, we wait for Jake."

"Why are we waiting for him? Tell me what is going on or I swear to God I will make such a scene that the whole world will know where you are." She narrowed her eyes. "Talk to me."

"Katerina."

"Tinny." She corrected

"You know those scum can't touch anyone now but you don't know why Malachy was targeted today. Why, you were the next target."

"Me. Like you care."

"I care. I may not be Dad of the year but I care." He snapped. "They weren't working alone. Danny Elliot has been financing them. You know that name? No. You shouldn't. Its the pimp of the prostitute you think I killed. He found out you exist and thought murdering you would be a good idea. Sort of payback."

"Oh nice." Tinny paused. "Revenge."

"Yeah."

"Why Pops?"

"Distraction. That's why I didn't force you to go back to Rose and that boy you are dating."

"Des. And we are engaged."

"Congratulations." He deadpanned. "You were safer with me. Now, I'm gonna put an end to this and go back to prison."

"You could run."

"And live looking over my shoulder forever? No thanks. Maybe I'll get an appeal, parole. Get my case back in court." She frowned.

"Your uncle aint the only one that was set up to take the fall for something he didn't do." Croker paused. "Maybe now the truth will come out." He opened the car door as a battered car appeared in their eyeline at the same time a beat up truck arrived. "Ok, here we go." He jumped out of the van as Tinny followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N epilogue soon


End file.
